Survival Of Love
by gsr2
Summary: Can they survive it all?


-1Grissom and Sara had been dating for two years when they found out that Grissom

had a brain tumor. The local doctors pronounced it inoperable. Grissom the scientist he is

would not take that and flew to New York for a second opinion and found a Doctor willing to

operate. It was New Years Eve when the doctor operated and Sara waited in the waiting

room the whole time. The operation took about two and a half hours. The doctor came in

the waiting room and Sara started to cry when she saw the smile on the doctors face. The

doctor said the surgery was a success, it looks like we got it all out with no or little

complications. Grissom woke an hour after surgery to Sara sitting in a chair next to his

hospital bed. They sat there and watched the ball drop together and at midnight they

kissed. One week later they returned home. Grissom was great full to be alive and to have

Sara by his side. He was so great full for Sara he decided to purpose. They went out to

dinner at Sara's favorite restaurant that Grissom had rented for the night. At the end of the

night the waiter brought Sara a fern. Sara opened the card and found the ring and read the

card. The card said Sara will your marry me. Sara started to cry as Grissom put the ring

on her finger. Sara said yes and all the workers in the restaurant started to clap. Then

Grissom had the restaurant play the song Your Beautiful and they danced. Then they went

home and spent a romantic night together. The next morning Grissom woke with a

pounding headache at first he thought nothing of it but when the medicine did not help and

it persisted until the next morning he thought he would consult his doctor. The doctor did a

head ct and confirmed Grissoms fear that the tumor had returned. Again he pronounced it

inoperable and again Grissom wanted to get a second opinion. The only thing he did

different this time is he did not tell Sara, he did not want to worry her so he told he was

going to a forensic seminar. She wanted to go but felt in her hart that every thing would be

ok and decided not to bother. When Grissom went to visit the doctor in New York he told

him what he feared that if he operated his fate would be worse than dieing. Grissom could

however have the surgery but if he did he would most likely lose his ability to talk and

possible lose muscle movement. He decided to not have the surgery it was not worth the

risk he would rather spend the rest of his life with Sara. Now his mind shifted to how would

he tell Sara. The plane ride home all he could think about was how he would tell Sara.

How would she take it? Would they get married? Would he live long enough? When

Grissom's plane landed he was shocked when he did not see Sara waiting he thought

maybe she got her days messed up. He decided to get his luggage and take a cab. When

he got home he wondered were Sara's car was so he paid the cab driver and went on in.

Once inside he expected to see Sara's smiling face but all he found was a note. The note

read I hope you had fun with whomever's in New York. I'm staying at Catherine's, she told

me there was no forensic seminar in New York. Grissom was sad and felt stupid for not

just telling her the truth. He also felt relived that Sara would not have to go through. The

next week was the worst week of Grissom's life, Sara never talked to him. He felt so alone

without her. When Grissom went for his first round of treatment it went well but all he could

think about was Sara and how much he missed her and wished she was by his side. The

rest of his treatments went well until one of his worst fears happened. While leaving the

hospital he ran into Catherine. Catharine noticed he did not look well, he looked very tired.

She asked him what he was doing and he told her the story. She offered to take him home

and he refused and said he would wait for his cab and when she refused to let him they got

in her car and went to his house. When they got to Grissom's house he fell asleep on the

couch and she cooked some soup. When the soup was done she brought it to him and

they ate it together on the couch. Half way though the soup they heard a noise at the door,

they both just stopped and sat there. When the door opened it was Sara she walked in to

the living room. What she saw was both of them sitting on the couch. This made Sara very

angry she came to listen and hope for an apology but now all hope was lost. Sara lost it

she ran out the door into her car where she cried. Grissom would have ran after Sara

himself if he had the strength, so he asked Catherine to go get her. Catherine ran outside

but when Sara saw her come out she drove away. Catherine went inside and told

Grissom. Grissom decided to call Sara's cell phone but she never answered and he just

left a message. Sara drove around the block about ten time before she decided to stop.

Bye now her eyes had no more tears and this time she decided to knock. To her surprise

it was Grissom who answered and Catherine had left. Grissom took Sara in the living

room and they sat on the couch. Then Grissom started to tell her the story. It was a week

before the supposed forensic seminar and I had a headache that would not go away so I

went to see the doctor. He told me the tumor was back and it was inoperable. By this time

Sara was already crying as he continued, I told you I was going to a forensic seminar so

you did not have to worry. Sara said you should not have had to go though this alone. He

also said it was inoperable. After his story Grissom grabbed a tissue and wiped Sara's

tears away. She then said how could you not tell me I feel Horrible. For what he said. For

leaving you and you going through it alone. Sara then asked the question that had been

bothering her since Catherine left "Why was Catherine here?". She was here because I

ran into her at the hospital and I had to tell her what I was doing there and she would not let

me take a cab home. Over dinner that night they caught each other up on what they

missed in each others lives. Sara told of how living with Catherine and Lindsay mad her

realize that someday she to wanted at be a mother. Grissom said I think that is possible.

Sara said I hope so. How about tonight Grissom asked. Sara thought for a moment. "Do

you think we are ready?" Of course Grissom said with a big smile on his face. So that

night and every night after they tried. After a mouth of failing they decided to got consult a

doctor. The doctor said Sara was ok, but said Grissom's treatments may make him

infertile. They then had a decision to make, continue treatment or stop treatment. Grissom

said "Let stop treatment" Sara said "A baby is not worth your life we can try later". The

doctor then said "There is one other option we could try". We could try IVF invetro

fertilization. Chances of it working are very slim but it might be worth a shot. They started

the IVF treatment one week later. They were able to extract 3 usable sperm from Grissom.

After Sara's eggs were retrieved they tried to fertilize them and they got two fertilized eggs

to implant. They implanted them with a 10 chance of twins 40 chance of one and 50

chance of none. They went back one week later for a check up and to runs some tests.

When they arrived they checked in and waited 20 minutes to be seen. The doctor said

sorry for the wait as he escorted them into the room. In the room he drew blood and

checked Sara out. He said Sara looked fine and that they would call with the results. It

was the longest two days Sara could remember. When Sara finally got the call Grissom

was at work. The doctor said the test came back positive. Sara started to cry as she herd

the news. She could not wait to tell Grissom. When Grissom arrived home from work that

afternoon Sara told him the good news. They decided to go out and celebrate. They ate at

the same restaurant at which Grissom had proposed. They even ate at the same table.

The next day Grissom continued with treatment only this time he had Sara by his side. The

doctor said that the tumor had shrunken in half and that if they could shrink it in half again

they might be able to operate safely. Six days later Sara went in for her first ultrasound.

The doctor said "Looks good babies look healthy". They both looked at each other and

said "Babies". The doctor said "Yes twins". The whole ride home they talked about how

life was going to change. They would have to make a nursery or two. The next day at work

they told everyone the good news and they were all exited for them. At work that they even

had cake. It was now two months sense they found out that Sara was pregnant and she

was starting to show. By this time Grissom's tumor was one fourth of its original size and

safe to operate. Grissom's surgery started at 10:30 and ended at 2:30. The doctor came

in after the surgery and told Sara that the surgery went well and it looked like we got it all.

We will know more upon further testing. He should be awake in a few hours, would you like

to be there when he wakes. Sara said "yes". The doctor said "I can take you to see him".

When Sara saw Grissom lying on the bed her eyes started to swell with tears, but for

Grissom she held them in. Grissom awoke two hours later to Sara's smiling face. After

they took out the breathing tube Grissom said "Sara I love you". She said rest your voice.

Grissom said not before I kiss you. They kissed and it was magical moment. As they

kissed Sara felt the babies kick for the first time. She then placed Grissoms hand on her

belly so he could feel the baby kick. An three hours later the doctor came in and told Sara

visiting hours were over and Grissom should get his rest. Sara did not want to leave but

Grissom said go home and get some rest see you in the morning". They kissed and Sara

left. When she got home the house felt empty, but she had a good feeling knowing that

Grissom would be returning. Sara did not get to much sleep that night she kept thinking

about Grissom and what if he didn't make it home. Even though she knew he was ok.

She also thought about the babies. She woke up it was seven she waited tell eleven to go

visit Grissom. When she visited Grissom they had moved him to a new room and at first

she worried. Did something happen why was he not in his room. She asked at the desk

and they eased her worries when they told her they moved him to a better room. Sara

when to his new room and when she went in he said "you worried didn't you". "What do

you mean" Sara said. When you saw I was not in my room. "No" Sara said, but Grissom

knew she was lying. He said you are blushing and they she admitted it. "Yah ok I worried a

little bit" Sara said. At noon they enjoyed a romantic lunch together. After lunch watched

forensic shows on TV and it reminded Grissom how much he missed work. Grissom said

"I miss work". Sara said "I think you will be missing work for a while. He said "Well so will

you when the babies come". She said "I know I am looking forward to the time off. Finally

a week later Grissom was able to join Sara at home. Grissom was very excited to be

home, the first thing he did was ate a home cooked meal. It was great to be home and

especially because he got to share it with Sara. That night at dinner Sara said "You know

we should start thinking about building the nursery". Grissom said "Sara you know your

amazing". Sara said "Did you hear what I said" Grissom said 'No I was to busy staring at

you to hear what you said". "We should start thinking about the nursery" Sara said again.

Grissom said "We can worry about that tomorrow tonight lets not worry about anything". In

the morning Sara brought it up again "What about the nursery". All Grissom said was

"What about the wedding". Sara had been so worried about the babies she forgot about

the wedding. Grissom said "How about today". Sara said "What". Grissom said "Yes

today". The doorbell rang and Grissom said that must be Catherine". "What for?" Sara

asked. Grissom said "To take you dress shopping". "You planed this" Sara said. "I

hoped for it" Grissom said. Sara answered the door and indeed it was Catherine.

Catherine and Sara went dress shopping and Grissom told Sara not to worry about

anything he would take care of it all. Grissom rented the restaurant were he purposed,

hired a DJ, and even hired someone to do the ceremony. The ceremony went grate even

better than Sara had imagined. Every one was there, it was perfect. At the end they

opened all the gifts except for one Grissom said his gift would not fit. All the way home

Sara wondered what it could be and tried to get it out of Grissom. Grissom would not tell

she would have to wait. When they got home Sara closed her eyes as Grissom led her to

the gift. When Sara opened her eyes she saw the door to the spare bedroom had a bow

on it. Grissom said "Go in". Sara did and saw that the nursery was complete. She started

to cry and said "Its perfect everything I wanted as a child but never had". She took another

look and said "Wait why is it pink?". Grissom said "I know you wanted to know so I found

out". Sara said "I thought you did not want to know?". "I know I changed my mind"

Grissom said. Sara said "So it's two girls?" "Yes" Grissom said with a huge smile. Sara

said "Its so beautiful so perfect, I love the butterflies on the wall". It was Christmas in Las

Vegas when the babies came to town. On December 25th at 5:52 p.m.

when they came. Two healthy girls Brooke and Elizabeth. Brooke 7lbs. 5oz., black hair,

and hazel eyes. Elizabeth 9lbs. 8oz., brunette hair, and blue eyes. They went home two

days after the birth. Grissom stayed home the first week but then he went back to work and

left Sara home alone with the babies. At first Sara thought it would be thought but she got

the hang of it and it was not to hard. The part she found hard was having to say goodbye,

after her maternity leave was up it was back to work. They decided to put the girls in

daycare so they could interact with other of a similar age. Every morning they would drop

them off and every night they would pick them up. This went on for five years. Then with the

girls going to kindergarten and Sara pregnant with their third child, she decided to be a

stay at home mom.

Grissom and Sara took turns picking up the girls from school, and it was Sara's turn.

When Sara arrived however she was surprised by what she saw. "Grissom what are you

doing here?" Sara asked. Grissom said "There was a school shooting". "What? Are they

ok? Where are they?" Sara asked. "I don't know. They don't even know where the shooter

is. Most the kids got out and ran down the hill behind the school. Some teachers are down

there. They should be fine ". "Sara just sit here on this bench I will let you know when I find

anything out" Grissom said. "No Gill I want to find them". "It is to dangerous Sara you are

pregnant, stay on the bench I will let you know the second I know anything". Sara waited

tell a man came up and asked "Are you Brooke's mother?" Yes Sara replied. "I know

where she is follow me just down the hill" the man said. Sara hesitantly followed. She felt

something was off about the man but she did not care she wanted to see her daughter

again. When they got to the bottom Sara said "Where is she". The man grabbed Sara

and gagged her with a towel. Sara stayed conscious for about a minute tell she passed

out. The man carried her to a van with black curtains on the windows and seats in the

back. When inside he tied Sara's hands to prevent a struggle and took out the towel. Sara

regained consciousness about twenty minutes later. "My name is Dan and if you make a

noise I will hurt you or the baby" said the man. Five minutes later Sara was laying there

and she felt a tremendous pressure in her abdomen and like she had to pee. The next

thing she knew her water broke. Dan said "Looks like were going to have company".

When Grissom went to find Brooke and Elizabeth he found Elizabeth by the other

kids who escaped. Brooke must still be inside yet he thought. He went to check with

Brass. Brass told him the scene is not totally cleared yet, they have not yet found the

shooter". Grissom asked "Do they know if is in there yet?". "No, but the teachers said

there was chaos and they don't know if he was in there yet". "Why do you ask Gill".

"Brooke is not down by the rest of the children". "Sorry Gill we are doing all we can the

scene should be clear soon and we will be able to get her out". "Thanks Brass I'm going to

tell Sara, let me know it you find anything out". "Will do Gill". Grissom then went to tell

Sara but when he got to the bench she was gone. At first he thought she was just being

stubborn and decided to go see if the girls were ok. He went to check by Elizabeth.

Elizabeth said she had not scene her. Grissom then asked Brass and he had not scene

her either. Brass said "I did not know she was here". Grissom said "It was her turn to pick

the girls up from school and I told her to sit in the bench out front, she's not there anymore".

"What do you mean?" asked Brass. "Exactly that she is not were I told her to wait and I

don't know were she went" Grissom said. Brass said "Don't worry Gill we will find her the

premises is secured she could not have left". "Where would she have gone why would she

have left" Grissom said with a confused expression. "You never know" Brass said. "I

know" Grissom said. "Ask around see if anyone seen anything Nick can help he is not

busy" Brass said. Nick and Grissom asked around no one seen anything, but one person

herd something. "You mean the pregnant lady yah I herd a man talking to her" the lady

said. Grissom asked "What did he say". "He asked her if she was a mother and said he

knew where she was and to follow him down the hill". Nick looked down the hill and said

"There must be over fifty cars down there". Grissom said "We should check them all".

Then Grissom, Nick, and about ten cops went to look for her.

By now Sara's contractions were five minutes apart and she started to worry she

would have the baby in the back of this van. Half way thought searching the vehicles Nick

said "Grissom how can you be so sure she is in one of these vehicles". Grissom yelled "I

cant but I can't just give up now can I keep looking". They look for ten more minutes before

finding anything. Nick yelled "Grissom I found a suspicious vehicle". Dan heard Nick

yelling and decided he should try to make a getaway. He jumped in the driver seat and

drove almost hitting Nick and causing him to fly into the car behind him. Grissom then shot

the tires of the van to stop it but it just caused more problems. Dan swerved and wound up

hitting the power line pole. After hitting the pole Dan got out of the van and Brass

handcuffed him. Grissom ran to check on Sara but before he could get to the van the

power line broke and fell on the van. Now Grissom could not touch the van or he would be

electrocuted. He started yelling to Sara but got no response. He kept yelling until five

minutes later she regained consciousness and he asked "Are you ok". She replied "Fine

but the contractions are about five minutes apart". Then a paramedic came and told

Grissom that Nick was fine just a mild concussion and some scrapes and bruises.

Grissom then felt sorry for not worrying about Nick but then it faded to worry for Sara. Sara

asked "When will you get me out of here?". Sara could hear the worry in his voice as he

replied "Honey it will just take a little bit they have to shut off the power the power lines you

hit fell on the van". "Gill at least tell me the girls are alright" Sara said. Grissom said "Wish

I could only Elizabeth made it out and the scene is not clear, they have not found him yet".

Sara said "Sure you did I'm staring at his gun as we speak and how much longer before

you can get me out of here?" "They say twenty minutes before the power is shut off, I'll go

check on Brooke" Grissom replied. Grissom persuaded Brass to let him in and he went

and found Brooke him self she was not hurt just very scared. Twenty minutes later the

power was finally shut off and by this time Sara contractions were only two minutes apart

and she felt almost ready to push. Grissom was the one to open the back of the van and

when he opened the door he gasped. Sara said "What's wrong" Grissom's answer was

"You have not seen you leg?" "What do you mean?" Sara said no I can not see it. "Don't

worry dose it hurt?" Grissom said . "No why" she said. Grissom said "Don't worry when

the window broke a peice of glass cut your leg". They then took Sara to the hospital in an

ambulance with Grissom by her side. Brass took Brooke and Elizabeth in his cop car. In

the ambulance Sara asked "What was wrong with Nick I herd you talking about him"

Grissom said "He found the van and when Dan drove off he almost hit Nick causing him to

go flying in to the car behind him. He got a minor concussion and some scrapes and

bruises he should be fine we can check on him when we get to the hospital".

By the time they arrived at the hospital Sara felt the urge to push and it was hard not

to, when the doctor examined her she was nine centimeters dilated. "We should be able to

push in five minutes, we will worry about your leg when the baby is out" the doctor said.

Sara pushed for forty minutes and the baby had would not come out. The doctor said "The

baby seems fine, so push some more we can or you can have a c-section". Sara decided

to push some more and the doctor said "Ok but if the baby becomes stressed in any way

we will do a c-section". They moved Sara in to a O.R. just in case they had to operate and

continued pushing for fifteen more minutes. Just then the baby's heart rate drop

dangerously low. They had to operate immediately. It only took two minutes to get the

baby out and then they rushed him to the doctors. Sara asked "Why is he not crying?" the

doctor said "The other doctors are working on him he should be fine. Now you are going to

get sleepy and when you wake the glass will be out of your leg. Sorry Mr. Grissom you are

going to have to leave." Grissom kissed Sara and told her everything was going to be ok

just before he left to go wait in the waiting room. They told Grissom it would take forty

minutes so when a hour passed he got worried. He started asking around but no one

would tell him anything. Ten minutes later the doctor can out and said "She did fine, sorry

for the wait she just lost more blood than we planned. We got it under control and she is in

recovery". Grissom was relieved but then thought of his son "How is my son?" He asked.

"Your son is doing just fine you should be able to see him in five minutes" the doctor said.

Grissom then went to tell his daughters the good news. They were very delighted to see

their father and gave him a hug. Five minutes later they went to see the baby and then to

visit Nick. They visited with Nick for a half an hour when a nurse came in and said "Sara is

waking up would like to see her?". "Can we come?" the girls asked. The nurse said

"Yes". They said good bye to Nick and then went to see Sara. When they got their Sara

asked "How is Nick?". Nick is fine he need a few stitches and he will be fine in a day or

two. "No our son" said Sara. Grissom said "I like that name it is a good name". He is fine

they had to tube him but other than that he is great. "How do you feel honey" Grissom

asked. Sara said "These drugs are great I feel no pait at all". Nick was estatic when he

found out they named the baby after him. He and the rest of the people from the crime lab

saw little Nick later that day. Sara and the baby only stayed in the hospital three days and

then they got to go home. Sara was very happy to be hope happy to see it again. The girls

loved Nick they especialy like to play with him, they could play with him all day if he did not

sleep though most of it. Grissom stayed home for the first week then he had to go back to

work. It was hard for Sara to do it alone but it was easier than the first time. When Grissom

got home that night he said to Sara "Have you heard the new yet" Sara said "No, what

news" Catherine and Worrick are getting married. Thats great Sara said with a huge smile

on her face.


End file.
